


Un Regalo Perfecto

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter es un auror en retiro y luego de un divorcio tranquilo, se encuentra pensando en que es un hombre relativamente joven y soltero... pero que no desea más que a una sola persona. Severus Snape ha tenido unos años para madurar y reponerse de su agitada vida como doble espía, y se encuentra intrigado por su antiguo alumno.Aquí esta el fic navideño de este año. Esta lleno de fluff y un Severus Snape bastante OC.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Harry y Severus, Snarry Christmas 2020





	1. Capítulo 1

Albus Severus Potter estaba en su pequeño local. Se veía muy “profesional” con su pequeño traje de vendedor y mostrando su mercancía en el pequeño puesto que le habían dado en el mercadillo. La maestra de su escuela (muggle) había dicho que navidad era una época de dar, más que de recibir, así que la escuela organizo un bazar de caridad, apenas un mercadillo, donde los niños venderían pequeñas cosas hechas por ellos mismos.

El pequeño había estado horneando galletas y tejiendo guantes. La abuela Molly le había estado enseñando y el pequeño había estado muy activo haciendo cosas de punto de todo tipo, galletas de espiral y en forma de hombrecitos de jengibre también.

Harry Potter, Auror en proceso de retiro y antes paladín de la justicia, solo atinaba a sonreír condescendientemente cuando algún comprador potencial veía las galletas y tejidos de su hijo, sabiendo que sus guantes no eran exactamente… estéticos, y que sus galletas carecían de una de las características principales de la repostería… el sabor dulce.

No eran malos productos per se, pero Albus sostenía que tanta azúcar impedía que la gente pudiera apreciar el sabor de los demás ingredientes y no le importaba si los guantes, gorros y demás no combinaban en colores, ya que sostenía que lo importante de ellos era su funcionalidad. Y si, Harry estaba de acuerdo en que las galletas sabían bien si uno obviaba el sabor dulce, y que los artículos de punto eran más cálidos que otros que había tenido.

Pero la gente no compartía esos puntos de vista y hasta ahora, no habían vendido más que unos guantes a una anciana que parecía que tenía algún defecto visual severo, si tomaban el tamaño de sus lentes como indicativo.

La razón de que Harry estuviera en aquel puesto, es que su ex-esposa Ginny estaba cubriendo un partido de Quidditch de beneficencia. Y sí, su divorcio fue de mutuo acuerdo y los niños estaban bien con que mamá y papá ahora solo fueran buenos amigos.

Ginny estaba trabajando como corresponsal de _El Profeta_. Escribía artículos sobre quidditch y era quien se encargaba de las columnas cuando había partidos. En estos momentos, Ginny estaba cubriendo un encuentro entre su antiguo equipo, las Arpías de Holyhead y las Urracas de Montrose, de forma que James Sirius estaba en la madriguera por el día, mientras Molly se encargaba de su hija más joven, Lily Luna.

A pesar de que su matrimonio había terminado, ninguno de los dos sintió que había sido malo. Era más como que se habían casado entre amigos que entre amantes. Ginny descubrió que realmente no estuvo enamorada de Harry, sino de “la idea de Harry”. Una vez que conoció al verdadero Harry, se hizo con el mejor amigo del mundo, pero perdió un marido.

Dado que llevaron su divorcio de la manera más tranquila, los niños se adaptaron bien, con algunos problemas menores, a su nueva situación y compartían la custodia de los niños. Como Harry seguía siendo visto como “un Weasley más”, las navidades no suponían un problema.

Mientras Ginny estaba teniendo citas de vez en cuando, Harry estaba… bueno, no estaba exactamente solo pero tampoco acompañado. Era más como que la persona que le gustaba ni siquiera sabía que existía. Lo que de nueva cuenta, no era completamente cierto, la persona que le gustaba a Harry jamás se fijaría en él.

Severus Snape había sobrevivido a la guerra, contra todos sus propios pronósticos. Seguía siendo el sarcástico y un tanto virulento hombre que había sido y eso estaba volviendo loco a Harry, ya que este era el objeto del afecto del ex-auror.

Harry se moría por el hombre. Y sí, uno de los motivos del divorcio era que Harry descubrió su gusto por su mismo género. Ginny había sido muy comprensiva, y quizás eso es lo que debería haberles dado una idea de por qué iba a ser imposible que su matrimonio funcionara.

Como fuera, Ginny estaba teniendo citas, sus hijos no tenían traumas asociados a su separación, seguía siendo considerado un Weasley honorario y en general todo estaba bien… excepto que se sentía muy solo.

Quizás era algo sobre las fiestas, como San Valentín. El ultimo San Valentín fue un día de comer como Ron Weasley mientras veía película tras película de acción, terror y cualquier cosa lejos de las películas sobre amor, pero Navidad era un cuchillo cubierto de azúcar del cual era imposible escapar.

Todo apuntaba a la familia.

Tenía una familia, pero odiaba ver a tantas parejas sonreírse y mirarse como bobos mientras pasaban a su lado. Estaba consciente de que eso lo hacía un poco Grinch pero ¿Y qué? Tenía todo el derecho de ser un poco amargado.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos depresivos cuando una voz que no había escuchado en años se escuchó a menos de un metro de él. Para su horror, esa misma voz estaba en alguna especie de conversación con su hijo Albus. Albus le estaba diciendo al hombre que los guantes costaban 2 libras pero que si los compraba le daría una galleta gratis.

Con aún más horror, Harry salió completamente de sus pensamientos grises y lleno su vista con la imagen de Severus Snape, cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropa en distintas tonalidades de gris y negro.

El hombre llevaba un pantalón de lana negro, seguido de una camisa de manga larga de franela, el abrigo era una gabardina forrada gris, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por los guantes más feos que había visto alguna vez, y eso sin contar la bufanda más anodina que alguna vez existiera, las dos últimas cosas en un color gris tirándole al negro.

Una vez que paso el shock inicial, observo que el par elegido por Snape era el de colores discordantes que había tejido Albus casi al principio de sus clases con su abuela. Tenía tonos rojos, verdes, grises y unas pocas chispas de azul oscuro de una madeja de Molly que casi se había acabado. Albus había estado particularmente orgulloso de ellos.

Harry observo al hombre levantar los guantes de la mesa, examinarlos como cuando examinaba sus pociones de estudiante y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Harry ya estaba listo para defender a su hijo, excepto que lo que salió de labios de Snape no fue lo que esperaba.

—¿Puedo probármelos antes de decidir, joven? —Albus sonrió y asintió. Snape se quitó uno de sus guantes con la boca, haciendo que Harry quisiera tragar saliva por lo sexy de esa acción, luego Snape metió su mano en el guante correcto y movió sus dedos. Pareció satisfecho con lo que sea que buscaba—2 libras ¿Ese es el precio, correcto? —Albus asintió y recibió los 2 billetes de 1 libra, metiéndolos directo a la caja de venta.

Luego, para sumar más horror a la escena, Albus acerco una caja de galletas “descartadas” que tenía junto a la caja de venta, para ofrecerle una a Snape, parte del trato anterior. Severus Snape mordió la galleta ofrecida luego de ponerse el otro guante recién comprado y mientras saboreaba la galleta, Harry espero a que cayera el otro zapato, como dicen.

Pero el zapato jamás cayó.

En cambio, Severus Snape parecía genuinamente complacido con el sabor de las galletas de Albus—¿Cuánto cuesta una docena de galletas? —Preguntó y Albus dio un precio de una libra. Snape entonces saco otro billete de una libra, dándoselo a Albus.

Albus agradeció la compra y más cuando Snape deposito 2 libras más en la caja de donaciones. Con eso y un asentimiento a Albus, el hombre por fin reparo en Harry—Señor Potter y joven Potter—Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y partir.

Harry no estaba seguro de que acababa de pasar, pero su hijo solo atino a preguntar—¿Cómo supo nuestro apellido? ¿Quién era ese hombre, papi? —.

Harry suspiro, intentando recomponer su cerebro, aturdido con la visión del hombre que tenía su corazón aunque este no lo supiera—Severus Snape, Al. Él era mi profesor en Hogwarts—.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Entonces Severus Snape, ese Severus Snape, fue al puesto de Albus y compro un par de guantes y unas galletas? —Preguntó Ginny mientras ella y Harry tomaban una taza de té en la madriguera.

Aunque Harry y ella no tenían problema alguno en ir por sus hijos a cualquiera de sus casas, Molly insistía en cuidar de ellos, y ellos solo querían que Molly fuera feliz. Además los niños parecían estar felices en la madriguera mientras sus padres trabajaban, y en el caso de Harry, buscaba una nueva profesión mientras ayudaba a su hijo en su puesto.

Aunque Albus solo había logrado conseguir 10 libras ese día, estaba bastante satisfecho con sus ventas. En los días que llevaban habían logrado conseguir cerca de 60 libras en ventas, lo que no era mucho considerando que los demás puestos habían logrado recaudar entre 100 y 200 libras por día.

—Fue extraño Gin, era casi… humano—Ginny río entre dientes a eso—Hablo en serio Gin. Ok, ok, él es humano pero sabes a que me refiero—.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas Harry es “normal”. Snape se veía normal—.

—Sí, eso. Se veía normal—Ginny sonrió ante la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de Harry. Una vez que dejaron todo lo de su matrimonio como “una buena experiencia” y se decidieron a conocerse en realidad, resultó que Harry era ese mejor amigo que espero toda la vida.

Oh, no se confundía. Sabía que Hermione y Ron ocuparon ese lugar a la par durante los 7 años de Hogwarts, pero ellos dos compartían secretos, fortalezas y debilidades. Eso es lo que aprendieron uno del otro mientras luchaban por mantener a flote su matrimonio. Fue un fracaso, excepto por esos niños y su amistad.

Mientras Ron y Hermione, aunque querían, no pudieron apoyar a Harry con la sensación de que algo estaba mal con él, Ginny lo ayudo a darse cuenta de que sí, algo estaba mal con él, pero no era lo que esperaba. Harry quería tan desesperadamente encajar, ser “normal” que enterró sus más profundos deseos en su interior.

Nada que pudiera alterar lo que pudiera considerarse normal, esperado, clásico.

Harry ya tenía deseos por los hombres, pero en su afán de encajar, se convenció a si mismo de que le gustaban las mujeres y luego de una noche de sincerarse junto con una botella de Whiskey, ella y él aceptaron que habían vivido una mentira.

Luego de eso, la sanación de Harry, la sanación de ella misma y los niños fue algo muy sencillo.

Ginny sabía que Harry moría por el antiguo doble espía y profesor bastardo de pociones, pero aunque no entendía muy bien porque Harry gustaba de él, si él podía hacer feliz a Harry entonces ella lo apoyaba.

—¿Le preguntaste si tenía un día libre? —Preguntó Ginny luego de oír por enésima vez lo sexy que le parecía el pocionista a Harry.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué le preguntaría algo así? —.

—Oh ¿No lo sé? ¿Para salir? —Harry parpadeaba como un ciervo a los faros de un auto—Harry, el hombre fue hasta tu puesto y me estás diciendo ¿Qué ni siquiera se te ocurrió invitarlo a salir? —.

Harry se sonrojo—Gin, ¿En serio crees que el hombre aceptaría una invitación mía? —.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas—Le dijo Ginny enfáticamente. Harry suspiro.

Conocía esa mirada y el tono de voz. Ginny no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y además, mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseoso de ver si podía seducir al hombre, pero había una alta posibilidad de que el hombre rechazara su invitación.

—Gin, no sé si podría soportar un rechazo ¿Y si el hombre no está interesado? Quiero decir, estaba enamorado de mi madre, y aparte de lo perturbador de eso, no sé si el hombre batea a ambos lados—.

Ginny tomo un sorbo de su té y pensó unos instantes en eso. Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ginny tenía un plan.

—Sedúcelo—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Sedúcelo. O mejor dicho, coquetéale, hazlo que se pregunte lo que podría estarse perdiendo. Muéstrale que ya no eres el niño de Hogwarts sino un hombre deseable que, por alguna extraña razón, quiere estar con él—.

Harry suspiró—Quizás tengas razón—Dijo, sobándose detrás del cuello, claramente incomodo—¿Pero cómo lo hago? —.

Ginny lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego sacudió la cabeza, divertida de lo ciego que era Harry sobre muchas cosas, pero no podía culparlo, la mayor parte de su vida no tuvo a alguien que lo guiara en los puntos finos de las relaciones humanas.

—Para empezar, hay que renovar tu guardarropa—.

* * *

Harry empezaba a arrepentirse de aceptar la ayuda de Ginny, ya que de alguna manera involucro a Hermione y a Molly en esto. Las tres mujeres estaban usándolo como su muñeco Ken personal ese día. Molly estaba trasfigurando varias piezas de ropa de Arthur mientras Ginny y Hermione cambiaban cosas como las mangas, botones y el color.

Chalecos, chaquetas, chamarras, abrigos, pantalones, gorros, guantes, incluso túnicas de invierno fueron probadas en su persona en todos los colores posibles. Harry no compartía la opinión de las chicas de que el rosa era un color adecuado para él. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con ellas en que una buena gabardina hacía milagros con su figura.

Más era una esperanza vana de Harry el que está tortura estuviera terminando. Las tres mujeres lo arrastraron luego de esto hacía el Londres muggle, dejando a Fleur que estaba de visita en la madriguera a cargo de los pequeños.

Ella acepto cuidar con gusto a los niños por una buena causa.

La visita al Londres muggle fue solo una repetición de la escena en La Madriguera pero con el plus de la vendedora quién insistió en que Harry se probara una gabardina azul marino con detalles en verde botella.

Finalmente, Harry compro la gabardina porque, efectivamente, le quedaba bien, se veía bien en ella y era muy funcional. Compro no solo la gabardina sino algunas piezas más, en colores mucho más neutros que los que su “sequito” quería.

Harry ya estaba respirando más tranquilo cuando Hermione se acordó que cerca de aquella tienda de ropa había un salón de belleza y fue arrastrado por las mujeres hacia un lugar que estaba seguro sería combustible de sus pesadillas en los siguientes días. Si no fuera porque “Alberto” sabía su trabajo, hubiera pensado que fue una pérdida total.

Alberto, el estilista, había decidido hacer algo llamado “tratamientos” que consistía en untarle algo grasoso que resultó ser un químico, luego someter su cabello a calor, finalmente ponerle una serie de rulos y finalmente más calor antes de soltarle el cabello.

El resultado de todo esto fue que su cabello recordaba a los rizos de su difunto padrino de cuando era joven, pero con el toque rebelde de su cabello desordenado naturalmente. Sumado a la ropa, cuando salió del salón acompañado de sus amigas y madre adoptiva, fue que muchas mujeres, y algunos hombres, le miraban con poco disimulado interés.

Ginny, cuando finalmente aterrizaron en La Madriguera y el grupo se desbando, le dijo a Harry que fuera arreglado a partir del día siguiente al puesto con Albus. No sabía si podría cruzarse nuevamente con Snape, pero si había una posibilidad, Harry debía ir diario y arreglado como para atraer la atención del hombre.

Harry aceptó, aun pensando que quizás solo estaba dejando elevar demasiado sus pobres expectativas, pero bueno, si había un momento de milagros, eso era la época Navideña.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry se sentía francamente ridículo vestido como si fuera a alguna cita, pero inesperadamente las ventas de su hijo habían subido exponencialmente. Harry no entendía exactamente como sucedió esto, pero ahora había más clientes en el puesto y compraban las cosas que había hecho Albus.

Mientras ya estaba acercándose la hora del almuerzo y Harry estaba viendo si había alguno de los maestros o uno de los otros padres que pudiera vigilar el puesto en lo que iba a comprar su almuerzo con su hijo, llegó Snape, de todas las personas.

—Señor Potter—Saludo Snape a Harry, mientras Albus salía de debajo de la mesa con una caja de otras cosas de punto y le sonreía a Snape—Joven Potter—.

—Me llamo Albus Severus, ¿Sabía que mi papá me nombro como dos de sus profesores en la escuela? —Le dijo Albus, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Si, parece que usted y yo compartimos nombre Joven Potter. Me llamó Severus Snape—Albus sonrió una vez más mientras Harry intentaba por todos los medios sonreír pero solo salía una especie de mueca nerviosa.

—Papá, ¿ya es hora de almorzar? —.

—Erhmm… no veo a ninguno de los profesores Al. Tendremos que esperar a que uno de los otros padres se desocupe y… —.

—Si no tiene inconveniente, Señor Potter, podría vigilar su puesto en lo que almuerzan—.

—Oh no, no. No se moleste profesor—Empezó a decir Harry pero Snape lo paró.

—Tranquilícese Potter, no me está quitando tiempo. Además es evidente que ya tiene hambre y mientras me digan el precio de los artículos no debería haber problema—.

Albus vio la oportunidad y empezó a jalar a su papá hacia el carrito de comida mientras le decía a Snape que los guantes y gorros valían dos libras y las galletas una libra la docena. Harry se sentía bastante compungido por la actitud de su hijo, pero cuando Albus pidió tres sándwiches de queso y jamón a la parrilla junto con tres chocolates calientes, no le quedo duda de que su hijo tenía la mente más tortuosa de sus tres hijos.

Cuando regresaron con la comida, Albus le acercó una silla a Snape para que comiera con ellos. Si toda esta escena no era ya lo suficientemente surrealista, quedaba el hecho de que Snape aceptó la silla y le agradeció a Albus el sándwich.

Fue el almuerzo más extraño e incómodo de la vida, pero de alguna extraña forma, Albus parecía ajeno a la incomodidad de los adultos y hablaba de todo y nada, con esa capacidad de los niños de tener pensamientos dispersos y aun así, seguir todos ellos sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

Albus estaba parloteándole a Snape sobre cómo había aprendido a tejer y cocinar con su abuela Molly. También le conto su teoría sobre el azúcar a Snape y de hecho, este le dio la razón al niño. Severus le contó como algunas recetas sabrían mejor sin tanta azúcar, pero que algunas recetas la necesitaban por lo amargo de sus ingredientes.

Al finalizar el sándwich, Albus notó que había un hombre viendo un gorro de los más “normales” que había tejido y dejó un poco a solas a los dos hombres.

—Este… ¿Cómo le ha ido profesor? —Harry quería darse de topes por lo idiota que estaba siendo.

—Normal—Snape no estaba siendo ni particularmente comunicativo, pero tampoco cortante. Esta situación desconcertaba a Harry—Tengo un pequeño negocio de pociones—Agregó en voz más baja—Aunque los vendo como medicinas homeopáticas—Harry abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente pensando en las leyes—Claro que las vendo diluidas, ya que los muggles no pueden beber pociones completamente funcionales. Dicho esto, nada en el estatuto de secreto marca que no se pueda, así como no hay ninguna legislación sobre el control de las pociones en el mundo muggle—.

Harry sonrió ante la laguna legal que solo un verdadero Slytherin vería y usaría a su favor—En realidad, tiene usted razón profesor. No hay nada ilegal en vender pociones diluidas a los muggles, sí y solo si, no producen efectos secundarios más allá de pequeñas molestias, ni efectos rastreables hacia nuestro mundo—.

Mientras los dos estaban comentando sobre aquellas pequeñas “lagunas legales” del Estatuto de Secreto, Albus acababa de vender el gorro, y el hombre fue bastante amable en poner dos monedas en la caja de donaciones.

El resto del día, por alguna extraña razón, Snape estuvo con ellos. Las ventas seguían lentas, pero Harry apenas notó el paso el día. Albus hablaba hasta por los codos mientras Harry apenas decía una palabra y Snape contestaba a ambos con tranquilidad de Santo. Eso debería haber encendido alarmas como fuegos artificiales en Harry, pero estaba tan relajado y feliz, que cualquier alarma hubiera sido sofocada de inmediato.

* * *

Aunque Harry había disfrutado el “día con Snape”, no se hacía ilusiones sobre que la situación se repitiera. En su corazón sabía que esta sería una ocasión única, como una estrella fugaz, un hecho sin precedentes que había iluminado su vida durante un breve momento. Pero estaba equivocado.

Al día siguiente Snape regresó.

Esta vez no dijo nada, sino que traía un termo enorme y tres tazas de plástico. Saludo con un seco cabeceo a ambos Potter mientras se colocaba detrás del stand junto a ellos y empezó a servirles del termo en las tazas. El líquido misterioso era chocolate caliente a los cuales agrego unos malvaviscos pequeños en forma de copos de nieve.

Albus ni siquiera se cuestionó los motivos o la razón por la cual Snape se había presentado ahí, solo aceptó el chocolate con un gritito de alegría y Harry, quién jamás tuvo la exuberancia infantil que poseía su hijo, si se preguntaba las motivaciones de Snape. Sin embargo, disfrutaba demasiado de la presencia del hombre que, de alguna forma, se había suavizado a un punto aceptable de interacción.

El día trascurrió tranquilo y sereno, sin grandes ventas o sobresaltos. En general, era un día como cualquier otro en el pequeño bazar, y sin embargo, todo se sentía demasiado diferente para ser verdad. Al menos así lo sentía Harry.

¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín sucedía con Snape? ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable? ¿Y por qué el hombre había traído chocolate? Y hablando del chocolate, este era el mejor chocolate que Harry había probado. Ahora entendía el punto de Snape sobre el azúcar. Amaba a Molly y Ginny, pero el chocolate de la Madriguera siempre era excesivamente dulce. El chocolate que trajo Snape apenas tenía azúcar, pero compensaba eso con los malvaviscos.

Si hubiera sido dulce desde el principio, los malvaviscos habrían sumado demasiada dulzura al chocolate. Dado que este tenía poca azúcar, los malvaviscos al derretirse, sumaron su dulzor con el amargor del cacao y sabia delicioso, en su punto perfecto de balance.

Quizás debería darle otra oportunidad a las galletas de su hijo.

Harry pensaba esto mientras los pensamientos de Severus eran por mucho, muchísimo más salvajes que los de Harry, pero Snape sabía que estos dos días eran apenas un pequeño intento de establecer alguna conexión con su exalumno, no es que él fuera a decirle la verdad de porque estaba ahí, soportando el frío y las caras idiotas de los compradores.

No al menos ese día. No todavía.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry estaba en la dicotomía de ir o no al bazar ese día. Por un lado, esperaba que la anomalía de que Snape se presentara al puesto se repitiera por una tercera ocasión. Por el otro, su hijo había amanecido con fiebre y vómitos.

No era algo que requiriera llevar a Albus a San Mungo, pero a la vez, tampoco era algo que pudiera delegarle a Molly cuando ella todavía tenía que cuidar a Rose, Hugo, James y la pequeña Lily. No era lo mismo cuidar a un niño enfermo que a varios sanos.

Mientras Harry estaba en esta dicotomía, Ginny llegó a casa de Harry para llevar a Albus a la Madriguera y se encontró con la situación de su hijo. A pesar de las protestas de Harry, Ginny insistió en quedarse a cuidar a su hijo, mientras Harry iba a atender el puesto, ya que Albus seguramente preguntaría quién estaba vendiendo sus galletas y tejidos.

Harry sabía que su hijo estaría preocupado por eso, así que a regañadientes aceptó y salió para el puesto.

Ginny sonrió pensando en que Harry era tan trasparente como el celofán.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando de instalar el puesto cuando sintió más que ver, una familiar presencia detrás suyo, y no se decepciono al voltear y ver a Severus Snape, parado frente al puesto y sosteniendo lo que parecía una bolsa con unas cajas de almuerzo.

—Potter, ¿Y el joven Potter? —.

—Albus amaneció con fiebre y Ginny se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras me hacía cargo del puesto. Albus está decidido a juntar al menos unas mil libras antes del 23—.

Harry estaba terminando de acomodar la mercancía mientras Severus se ponía detrás del puesto y acomodaba las cajas de almuerzo en una caja vacía de mercancía—¿Por qué la fecha tan especifica? —.

—La maestra de Al dijo que las ganancias las irían a dejar el día 24 a los orfanatos y refugios de indigentes, otra parte iría a los bancos de alimentos y otro tanto a los refugios de animales. Entonces todos los niños pueden vender sus “productos” hasta ese día—.

Snape estaba sacando otra caja debajo de la mesa del puesto y ayudando a Harry a acomodar los guantes y gorros. Ambos hombres estaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio, pero que ninguno quería romper.

El resto del día fue igual de incómodo para ambos, sin la presencia amortiguadora de Albus que ya estaría hablando hasta por los codos y diciendo un montón de cosas que los dos hombres contestarían lo mejor que pudieran. Sin Albus en medio, solo quedaban un hombre en sus cuarentas con mucho equipaje emocional y un antiguo auror bastante nervioso y torpe en sus interacciones sociales.

Si no fuera por un hecho fortuito, otro más para sumar a la lista extraña de hechos ocurridos en días anteriores, su pequeño impase hubiera continuado hasta la eternidad.

La situación fue así. Harry se ofreció a ir por un par de bebidas calientes para acompañar las cajas de almuerzo que Snape había traído consigo, el almuerzo resulto ser pollo agridulce de un restaurante chino, Snape dijo que él podría traer las bebidas sin problemas e insistió que Harry atendiera el puesto, lo que era lógico ya que Snape no tenía don de gentes. Cuando Snape regresó con los vasos de ponche, había un hombre muy insistente pidiéndole una cita a Harry. Bastó una sola mirada de Snape sobre el hombre para que este se fuera casi huyendo a las colinas.

—Potter ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Snape cuando vio a Harry suspirar aliviado y sonreírle. Snape apenas tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, y Harry no podía saber la devastación interna que aquella sonrisa le había provocado al hombre.

—Si, Snape, estoy bien. Gracias por ahuyentarlo—Harry tomó los vasos de las manos de Snape y los coloco en la mesa auxiliar donde comía con su hijo y recientemente, Snape también.

Harry pensó que fue una suerte que Snape apareciera cuando lo hizo y Snape pensaba en miles de formas de matar a aquel hombre sin nombre que había molestado a Harry. Sin embargo, se concentró en el hecho de que estaba a solas (al menos en su puesto) con Harry, una oportunidad que quizás no se repetiría en el futuro, inmediato o lejano.

—Potter…—Empezó Snape, pero no podía concentrarse porque Harry tenía salsa agridulce en toda la boca—Por amor de dios Potter ¿No conoces el uso de las servilletas? —Bufando, Severus tomó su propio pañuelo y procedió a limpiar a un asombrado Harry. Severus notó que había tocado de forma intima a Harry antes de abrir los ojos como lechuza y retirar el pañuelo de la cara de Harry—Me disculpo, no debí tocarte sin tu consentimiento—.

Snape estaba por levantarse cuando Harry lo detuvo, tomándolo de un brazo—Espera Snape, no me molesto—Dijo Harry atropelladamente. Si no fuera por los compradores y los vendedores de otros puestos, ambos hombres estaban seguros de que podría haberse oído el sonido de un alfiler cayendo.

—¡Sal conmigo! —Salió de la boca de ambos, torpe y apresuradamente. Ambos con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza ante la flagrante muestra de debilidad que ellos creían estaban mostrando, ambos queriendo patearse por lo patético que había sonado esa desesperada suplica.

Siendo el Gryffindor que era, Harry fue el primero en hablar—Yo… hablo en serio. Me gust…gustaría salir contigo—Harry bajo la cabeza y no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a Snape.

—Eh… sí, me gustaría… me gustaría salir contigo… Harry—Fue eso lo que aumento la determinación de Harry de voltear y ver a Severus. Lo que vio no es lo que esperaba.

Esperaba la mirada torva y malvada que había relacionado siempre al adusto profesor, pero no era eso lo que estaba en aquellos ojos negros sino una chispa de “magia”. No la magia con la que trabajaban sus varitas, sino esa magia que da el mirar a alguien que te gusta. Harry lo supo, Severus Snape gustaba de él. No sabía si tanto como él sobre el hombre, pero había un interés genuino, algo con lo que trabajar, una oportunidad de poder seducirlo.

Harry retiro su mano del brazo de Snape… Severus. De ahora en adelante lo llamaría Severus. Severus sencillamente se sentó y ambos terminaron su almuerzo. El resto del día fue todo lo incomodo que se esperaba, pero ambos tenían una sonrisita tonta en el rostro cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo.

* * *

Ginny quería abrazar a su ex-esposo al mismo tiempo que quería estrangularlo. La razón es que llevaba horas escogiendo su ropa para su cita con Severus y ya había repasado todo su guardarropa por decima vez.

Ginny se alegraba sinceramente por Harry. Se merecía una oportunidad de obtener lo que deseaba y ella, siendo la buena amiga que era, sabía que era su deber ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando Harry llegó hace dos días, luego de haber estado “a solas” con Snape en el puesto, y viendo la cara de estúpida felicidad de Harry, supo que había sido un día excelente y que había avanzado en su “plan de conquista” con Snape. La fiebre de Albus fue sencilla de resolver y solo basto una poción para que el niño estuviera bien de nuevo.

Snape no regreso al puesto al día siguiente, pero ya no importaba, Harry tenía una cita con el hombre. Una cena en un restaurante italiano muggle, bastante cliché en opinión de Ginny pero quizás era bueno que fuera algo tan común. Ni Harry ni Snape parecían el tipo de personas que disfrutarían de un club nocturno.

A la onceava vez que Harry volvió a probarse la ropa, Ginny se hartó, ató a Harry con su varita, saco la ropa que lo hacía ver mejor y le dijo que se pusiera eso. Una vez que desato a Harry, le insto a irse a bañar, rasurar y demás en lo que ella dejaba lista su ropa.

Media hora después, Harry había sido usado como muñeco por Ginny y había sido “arreglado” por su ex-esposa. Sinceramente, Harry se preguntaba cómo es que cuando él intentaba arreglarse se veía peor, pero cuando lo hacía Ginny, Hermione o Fleur se veía mejor.

Ginny despidió a su ex-marido en el flu, y se fue a la Madriguera donde la esperaban sus hijos y su madre. Todas las mujeres que rodeaban a Harry sabían de la cita y esperaban de todo corazón, que la noche terminara en una nota positiva.

Era el día 22.


	5. Capítulo 5

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry como terminaría la cita, lo hubiera tachado de loco pero había sucedido lo impensable. Severus lo había besado y Harry solo atino a huir de ahí como si lo hubiera poseído algo. Ahora mismo Harry estaba lamentándose y gimiendo por su propia estupidez.

El inicio de la noche fue todo lo normal que se esperaba. Harry atravesó el flu y se encontró con Severus en su casa. El hombre ya no vivía en Spinner’s End como imaginaba sino que había comprado una pequeña casa en un Sussex.

Desde su casa, Snape guio a Harry a un pequeño restaurante italiano que estaba a menos de 20 minutos a pie, de forma que no se vería raro que llegaran caminando y les daba algo de tiempo para platicar. Ambos hombres adquirieron la habilidad de Albus de hablar de todo y nada hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

La comida fue muy buena y el ambiente no era excesivamente romántico, pero tampoco era todo lo casual que podría pensarse. Era evidente que estaban en una cita, pero no tenían la presión de las velas, flores y música de violines, entonces estaban bien.

Cuando acabaron de comer, pidieron vino junto con el postre y las horas pasaron volando. No se habrían dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por el mesero que les dijo a ambos que el restaurante estaba por cerrar.

El regreso a casa de Severus fue bastante más animado que al principio de la noche y ambos hombres hablaban de tonterías mientras las luces de hada de las calles parpadeaban, dando un ambiente extrañamente romántico y menos navideño.

Harry culparía al vino por lo que sucedió frente a la puerta de Severus, porque de otra forma no se explicaba cómo fue que terminó de frente a Severus y este levantó su barbilla, obligando a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo es que los labios de Severus cubrían los suyos y fue abrazado y presionado contra el duro cuerpo del hombre de forma deliciosa.

Aunque fue el mejor beso del que tuviera memoria, Harry entró en pánico y cuando se separaron, miro con horror a Severus y se Apareció de ahí hasta su casa. No vio la cara de desolación que Severus tenía cuando se encontró a si mismo a solas frente a su casa, y miraba con aire perdido el lugar donde Harry estaba tan solo un minuto atrás.

* * *

Ginny sabía que algo malo había pasado cuando Harry actuó como zombi, al encontrarse con él. Saludo a Ginny pero eso fue todo. Molly y Arthur aun conservaban las habitaciones de sus hijos y Harry había tomado el ático durante un tiempo luego del fin de la guerra, así que se dirigió ahí de inmediato y no salió hasta el día siguiente.

Durante el desayuno se negó a hablar y ni siquiera Molly pudo sacarle algo diferente a “estoy bien” de sus labios.

Albus y él partieron a lo que sería el último día del bazar. Tanto Ginny como Molly sabían que debían actuar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, como solía suceder cada que Harry se negaba a hablar.

Ginny llamó por flu al resto de la familia, solo las mujeres, y entre todas decidieron que tomarían esta situación en sus propias manos. Harían que Harry hablara en cuanto regresara a casa.

* * *

Harry estaba decepcionado. Sabía que había actuado infantilmente, desapareciéndose luego de ser besado pero es que ese beso… ese beso despertó emociones fuertes en él, mucho más fuertes que el simple enamoramiento que creía tener. No, Harry sabía que un beso así era mucho más que un asunto casual, era el tipo de besos que querría recibir el resto de su vida.

Ese último día de bazar fue bastante soso en comparación a los días anteriores y Harry estaba seguro de que el breve lapso de interés de Snape se había desvanecido luego de la noche anterior. La confirmación era que Snape no se había presentado el último día del bazar. Albus debió adivinar el turbulento estado mental de su padre porque había estado inusualmente callado.

Harry supo, viendo la ausencia del hombre, que ese beso era todo lo que obtendría del hombre en la vida. Por eso estaba decepcionado.

Quizás debió esperar la mesa inquisitorial en que fue sentado apenas cruzo el umbral de la Madriguera esa noche, ya que no había hablado con Ginny. Las mujeres de su antigua familia (aunque Molly y Arthur sostenían que lo amaban como propio), estaban todas sentadas, esperándolo.

Viéndose acorralado, Harry hablo de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Contrario a lo que esperaba, nadie le dijo nada, no lo criticaron pero tampoco le ofrecieron soluciones. Estaban extrañamente calladas. Luego de una eternidad en silencio, Ginny finalmente dijo que no se preocupara, si Snape era para él, lo buscaría.

Harry dudada sinceramente que eso fuera a pasar, pero no dijo nada. Luego de esa “charla”, Harry intento poner una cara más amable. Después de todo, el día siguiente era nochebuena y no quería que sus hijos se preocuparan por él.

Al día siguiente, la Madriguera estaba en pleno apogeo y había miembros de la misma aquí y allá, todos haciendo algo, excepto Harry. Dado que Harry era de ese tipo de gente que debía tener las manos ocupadas.

Molly le dijo que podía ir a buscar leña al cobertizo, ya que el fuego estaba empezando a menguar, Harry aceptó y salió de la Madriguera hacia el cobertizo.

Un segundo antes de tocar la leña, Harry fue aturdido, atado y desaparecido del lugar sin que nadie supiera que ya no estaba en la Madriguera.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, bebiendo Whiskey y pensando en cómo había arruinado las cosas con Harry.

Desde el día que lo había vuelto a ver hace un año, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que el chico había cambiado. Decirle chico era ser injusto con lo que era ahora, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Había visto a Harry comprando con sus tres hijos y su esposa. La mejor estampa de una familia feliz… excepto que no eran una familia, aunque ciertamente parecían felices. Al menos, es lo que escucho de las pláticas de las brujas que estaban a su lado en el boticario en el Callejón Diagon.

Según ese par de brujas, era una lástima que la pareja más adorada del mundo mágico se hubiera divorciado el año anterior. Al parecer, había cosas que eran difíciles de superar en ambos y decidieron separarse en buenos términos. Severus dejó el boticario luego de escuchar eso, dispuesto a saber más sobre aquel divorcio.

Varios días de investigación arrojaron el hecho más claramente. Sí, era cierto que el divorcio se llevó en los mejores términos, la custodia era compartida y Harry seguía siendo un invitado casi permanente de la Madriguera. Nada que no hubiera sido esperado.

Snape no quería hacerse ilusiones. Que Harry Potter se hubiera divorciado no quería decir que él tuviera una oportunidad de tener algo con él. No sabía siquiera si el hombre era gay o al menos bi, pero no podía evitar que su corazón saltara un latido cuando veía una foto del hombre en algún lado.

Pero luego la suerte le sonrió a Snape y cuando fue a tomar un trago en su bar favorito a inicios de ese año, bajo un Glamour, se encontró con que Harry Potter en persona estaba tomando un trago en la misma barra. Vio como Harry aceptó un trago de un hombre algo mayor y luego se fueron juntos al baño por algunos minutos. No lo suficiente para sexo pero si para un poco de manoseo. Y la ropa revuelta junto con los labios hinchados eran un excelente indicativo de que eso era justamente lo que había pasado.

Viendo bien al hombre, Severus observó que el hombre era de cabello negro y lacio, con una cara no exactamente atractiva, al menos en su opinión. ¿Sería posible que tuviera una oportunidad?

La suerte le siguió sonriendo y comprando algunas cosas para su particular celebración navideña, encontró el pequeño bazar de caridad de una escuela local de Londres, y lo vio en el puesto, al lado de su hijo. Los espió ese día y varios que siguieron, hasta que casi fue atrapado por la mejor amiga de Harry cuando esta les llevaba algo de almorzar.

Al menos, en ese momento pensó que ella no lo había visto, pero se equivocó. Ella lo había visto y lo supo en cuanto ella tocó a su puerta al día siguiente de eso. Ella no lo acusó de estar acosando a su amigo, sencillamente le preguntó si le interesaba Harry o El-Niño-Que-Vivió. La respuesta fue Harry. Ella lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y dijo que tenía un plan, pero debía seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Así fue como se encontró con Harry en el bazar y compro esos guantes a su hijo. También fue por eso por lo que acepto la galleta, que le gustara el sabor casi sin azúcar fue una sorpresa bienvenida, ya que Severus Snape no era una persona que le gustara comer muy dulce.

Al día siguiente que fue al puesto, se encontró con que Harry ahora se veía aún más atractivo que antes y se le hizo más difícil controlar sus manos, para no tratar de agarrarlo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Habían sido días estresantes, incomodos, raros y aun así, agradables en todo aspecto. Harry era la persona amable y desinteresada que él pensaba que era y mucho más. Su hijo había heredado ese mismo espíritu.

Entonces sucedió. Dejó que su lado oscuro tomara posesión de él y espantó a aquel hombre que estaba coqueteando con Harry y no pudo menos que lanzarle su mirada patentada de “morirás de forma muy dolorosa”. Funciono y el hombre se alejó. Lo que sucedió después fue algo que solo podía catalogar como un golpe de suerte. Había conseguido una cita con Harry.

Nuevamente fue ayudado por la mejor amiga de Harry, y la chica tenía una buena idea de lo que a Harry le gustaba, ya que fue al restaurante antes para elegir la mesa y era justo lo que sabía le gustaría a Harry.

Fue una noche muy agradable y se sentía esa “magia” en el aire. Quizás ese fue su error, confiar en las señales de interés cuando quizás Harry solo estaba siendo amable. Besarlo fue definitivamente un error y no podía retirar aquel beso y volver al punto anterior.

Había arruinado su oportunidad con el hombre que amaba.

Y Severus hubiera continuado flagelándose a sí mismo si no fuera porque tocaron el timbre y resultó ser Hermione.

—¿Si, señora Weasley? —.

Hermione se veía nerviosa—Le traje esto profesor—Le tendió una caja decorada en verde y negro al hombre quién tomó la caja—Solo venía a darle eso y yo… bueno… no se rinda con Harry profesor. Se que él gusta de usted—.

Severus suspiró. No podía culpar a la mujer por su optimismo y sinceramente, estaba tan cansado de mantener su sarcasmo en altos niveles, además de que era nochebuena—Gracias, señora Weasley, agradezco el presente—.

Hermione le sonrió tristemente antes de abrazarlo torpemente—Se que obtendrá lo que busca profesor—Con esas palabras, Hermione se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al hombre en su entrada.

Severus suspiró una vez más antes de entrar a su casa de nuevo y tardo un par de segundos en registrar lo que estaba mal con su sala.

El árbol estaba donde lo dejo, su vaso de whiskey estaba en la mesa y la chimenea seguía con el fuego ardiendo ¿Qué estaba mal? Oh sí, la caja enorme en medio de la sala. ¿Sería de Hermione? ¿Acaso la mujer habría aparecido la caja mientras estaba en la entrada?

Eso último no tenía sentido, ya que la caja que ahora tenía en las manos hubiera podido ser reducida y luego vuelta al tamaño descomunal de esta, así que no tenía sentido aparecerla de súbito en vez de explicar que debía volverla a su tamaño.

Había un letrero colgando de la caja. Severus puso el regalo de Hermione en su sillón antes de acercarse a la enorme caja y leer el letrero. La caja estaba decorada también en verde y negro, pero era tan grande como él y casi tan ancha como su alfombra, así que estaba intrigado. Los hechizos de detección no revelaron nada peligroso, así que leyó primero el letrero.

_“En este regalo están todas las respuestas que busca. Lo prepare para usted, con su mejor lote de veritaserum. Feliz Navidad, Ginny Weasley”._

Ginny, ¿Qué tendría la ex-esposa de Harry que decirle? ¿Respuestas? ¿Veritaserum? ¡Oh, Merlín! Severus rasgo el papel y la caja rápidamente para sacar a la persona que hubiera dentro. Sabía instintivamente que era Harry, pero no quería creer que Ginevra Weasley hubiera secuestrado a su ex-marido, llenado de veritaserum y luego metido en una caja, probablemente lo había noqueado o petrificado, alguna de las dos.

Luego de algunos segundos de caos, la caja fue destrozada y dentro, en medio del desastre, en un sofá largo y elegante, de estilo antiguo, estaba dormido y atado con un hermoso lazo negro en las muñecas y piernas, Harry Potter, vestido con solo ropa interior y una bata de seda negra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Nota al margen:**** Por cierto, no lo escribí, pero Harry ya no usa sus lentes. Cuando estuvo casado, se hizo la operación laser para ya no usar sus lentes, por que le estorbaban para su trabajo como Auror.


	6. Capítulo 6

Severus acomodo más cómodamente a Harry y fue cuando notó otro par de notas encima de Harry. La primera de ellas decía que esta sería quizás la única oportunidad de obtener la respuesta a sus preguntas y que la tomara, que no esperara más; se la había enviado Ginny. La segunda sin embargo, había sido hecha por Hermione y decía sencillamente que ocupara el contenido de la caja con sabiduría.

Frunciendo el ceño ante eso, Severus fue hasta la caja y rompió el papel y los adornos. Cuando la caja estuvo desnuda, la abrió casi temiendo lo que iba a encontrar pero se trataba de cosas bastante muggles, aunque no aptas para menores de 18 años. Había condones, lubricante, crema batida, fresas frescas, chocolate líquido y un montón de juguetes sexuales con y sin baterías (y las baterías ya estaban incluidas) ¿Acaso esa mujer le estaba diciendo que se follara a Harry sin su consentimiento? No, aquí estaba pasando algo por alto. El _veritaserum_.

Si quería respuestas, solo tenía que despertar a Harry y preguntarle directamente. Pero sus temores estaban tomando su mente. No, Ginevra tenía razón, esta era quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de saber si ellos dos podían tener algo. Así que tomando su varita, lanzo un _Rennervate_ a Harry y espero a que despertara. Si Ginevra le había dado una dosis, Severus calculaba al menos media hora más de efecto.

Si habían noqueado a Harry y envuelto, debieron dosificarle justo antes de dejarlo en su sala. En el tiempo que había tardado, ya había pasado media hora y la dosis duraba una hora completa. Como fuera, era hora de la verdad y Harry estaba abriendo los ojos. Primero se veía desorientado, pero rápidamente se enfocó y lo vio directamente, luego vio sus ataduras.

—¿Me secuestraste y ataste? —Dijo Harry, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba herido.

—No, fue tu ex-esposa—Severus no pensaba esperar o perdería el valor—¿Por qué huiste luego de que te besé? —.

Harry bajo la mirada pero sus labios se movieron sin su control—Me asuste, fue demasiado intenso para mí—¡Oh mierda! Ginny le había dado veritaserum, ahora Harry miraba a Severus visiblemente asustado por lo que podía pasar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te asusto? ¿Yo te asusto?—Severus no quería demostrar lo herido que estaba.

—¡Me asusta lo que siento por ti! —Gritó Harry, claramente frustrado por no poder refrenar su lengua.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry iba a contestar pero Severus lanzó rápidamente otra pregunta—¿Qué sientes por mí? —.

Harry ahora estaba llorando de frustración a la vez que su voz sonaba derrotada—Creo que te amo—.

—¿¡Me amas!? —Severus repitió con asombro. Él lo amaba. El hombre que amaba Severus lo amaba en reciprocidad. Fue entonces que vio las lágrimas de Harry y se acercó al hombre, tomándolo en sus brazos sin desatarlo.

Harry dejó de llorar en cuanto se sintió levantado de donde sea que estaba y observó a Severus a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas. El hombre no se veía enojado sino todo lo contrario, tenía una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha, como si hubiera dejado a Gryffindor en puntos negativos como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Severus? —Harry preguntó mientras era depositado suavemente en una cama muy amplia. Era la habitación de Severus y este se acostó encima de él. Luego procedió a secar las lágrimas de Harry con suaves besos pero Harry aún estaba inquieto—¿Qué haces Severus? —.

Severus paró sus atenciones y contesto—Demostrarte mi amor—Harry abrió los ojos en comprensión y Severus continuo—He estado enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo. Por eso fui a buscarte a aquel bazar y continúe yendo. Por ti. Quería que me vieras y pedirte una cita. Por eso te besé, pensé que todo había salido bien y entonces huiste de mí. Pensé que te había desagradado—.

—No, no. Me asuste. Pensé que solo me gustabas, y que tenía un enamoramiento, pero ese beso me movió profundamente y me di cuenta de que te quería por completo, no solo una noche y pensé que tu querías solo una noche…—.

La boca de Harry fue tomada por asalto en un beso abrasador y profundo, donde sentía que sus lenguas hacían una danza sensual y casi fornicaban. Un preludio de lo que sus cuerpos anhelaban. El beso fue interrumpido y cambiado por profundos besos sensuales en el cuello de Harry mientras Severus desataba la bata de Harry, dejando la piel del pecho expuesta.

Harry gemía ante las atenciones y se sorprendió un poco cuando estas pararon pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que Severus se desnudaba rápidamente. Una vez desnudo, tomo su varita de la cama y convoco una botella que parecía lubricante y una caja de condones. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Severus iba a follarlo! ¡En Nochebuena! Si esto era un sueño, Harry no quería despertar.

Severus desato las piernas de Harry, revelando la ropa interior negra de algodón y nada más—Harry—Dijo Severus—¿Estás seguro de que me quieres? —Harry asintió, incapaz de contestar coherentemente—¿Quieres que te folle? —.

Harry asintió vigorosamente y contestó con voz ronca—Por favor—Severus entonces volvió a besar a Harry en el cuello, dejando marcas a su paso mientras retiraba aquella prenda de ropa, que aunque sexy, les estorbaba para lo que quería hacer.

Harry se sintió desnudo aunque no completamente, dado que aún tenía la bata encima, pero fuera de sus brazos, el resto de él estaba completamente desnudo y a merced de Severus. Aun no entendía por qué Severus dejó libres sus piernas pero no sus manos, aunque este pensamiento estaba al final de sus pensamientos. El primero de esos pensamientos era ¡Oh sí, justo ahí!

Severus había embadurnado sus dedos de la mano derecha con suficiente lubricante y mientras bajaba sus labios hacía el pecho de Harry, sus dedos empezaban a explorar su esfínter para prepararlo. Harry siseo ante la primera intrusión de un dedo lubricado pero fue expertamente distraído por una deliciosa succión en uno de sus pezones.

Más marcas de amor iban sumándose a medida que la entrada de Harry era distendida y aflojada a conciencia por Severus. Harry sentía que podía estallar de felicidad y placer, sintiendo como poco a poco se preparaba para recibir a Severus en su interior.

Finalmente, Severus se retiró de él junto a aquellos maravillosos dedos que lo habían inundado de placer, y como pudo, observo bien la figura desnuda de Snape. No era el hombre más musculoso pero tenía algo de musculo. No mucho, más bien atlético y con algo de “pancita” que era apenas perceptible. La cara adusta ahora tenía suavizadas las líneas endurecidas por la edad y la vida de espía constante tanto tiempo. Severus Snape era tan perfectamente imperfecto.

Siguiendo su “análisis” de su futura pareja, Harry continuo su vista hacia las caderas del hombre y lo que vio ahí le hizo salivar. Su miembro inhiesto (¿Cómo iba a caber todo eso en él?) estaba siendo enfundado en el condón y Severus estaban además embadurnándolo en lubricante. Severus sonrió ante el examen de Harry y preguntó—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Harry solo asintió, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de Severus.

Harry terminó su recorrido por el cuerpo de Snape observando las piernas del hombre y pensó que Severus lo excitaba como ningún hombre lo hubiera hecho. Sus pocas “noches” en compañía fueron tan simples e intrascendentes que incluso las caras de sus parejas se habían borrado de su memoria.

Sabía en su corazón que esta noche, al lado de Severus, jamás la olvidaría.

Severus notó que Harry ya había terminado de comérselo con la mirada y atrajo de vuelta su atención con un beso húmedo y profundo, que hizo a Harry gemir y contraer los dedos de sus pies. Severus estaba ansioso por entrar en el hombre pero se refrenaba porque quería complacer totalmente a su amante.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de derretirse, Severus soltó esos labios y hábilmente se deslizo en el hueco entre los brazos atados de Harry, abriendo las piernas del hombre y colocándose a sí mismo en medio de ellas. Con sus brazos, llevó las piernas de Harry detrás suyo y le sonrió dulcemente mientras alineaba su miembro en la trabajada entrada y empezó a penetrarlo.

Harry soltó un largo gemido al sentir su interior siendo invadido por aquel pene, abriéndolo y expandiéndolo a límites que nunca supo que eran posibles. El calor dentro suyo era inigualable y lo más erótico que había experimentado en su vida. Sus ojos rodaron dentro de sus parpados cerrados y Severus aprovecho cuando Harry arqueo su espalda para tomar su cuello entre sus labios y dejar más marcas de amor, que le dirían al mundo que Harry Potter era ahora su amante.

Severus no era buen hombre, al menos no como las personas imaginaban a los buenos hombres. No era buen mozo en un sentido clásico, tampoco era humilde y considerado con todos. Pero era leal y amaba hasta la muerte. Amaba a Harry y amaba a su pequeño hijo. Sabía que terminaría amando a sus otros dos hijos y que incluso amaría a su ex-esposa y sus amigos. Amaría a todos los que integraban el mundo de Harry, y nunca lo iba a dejar ir.

También sabía que Harry esperaba justamente eso, porque ambos se conocían pero sus temores les impedían reunirse.

Mientras embestía lentamente a Harry, Severus sabía que esto era para siempre y sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de su amante. Harry estaba muy lejos, volando en la estratosfera mientras aquel miembro le arrancaba lentamente la cordura. Fueron minutos eternos mientras sus cuerpos se unían y movían en un sensual vaivén.

Harry apretó más sus piernas conforme el orgasmo estaba formándose en su interior y una vez que alcanzó su cenit, sintió como su interior palpitaba en rápidas oleadas. Era una lástima que el miembro de su hombre estuviera enfundado pero pudo sentir las palpitaciones de aquel miembro arrojando su semilla.

Finalmente, ambos hombres se desplomaron, Harry en la cama y Severus encima de él, aun “atrapado” en los brazos de Harry. Su bata era un desastre y Severus se deslizo de sus brazos, lo desato y luego le quito la bata, dejándolo finalmente expuesto como él.

—¿Severus? —Preguntó Harry mientras Severus se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba hacía el bote de basura que estaba en la esquina—¿Por qué usaste condón? Sé que nuestra magia nos protege de cualquier enfermedad sexual—.

Severus lo miró con curiosidad—¿Para no embarazarte? Se que te gustan los niños pero dudo que quieras un embarazo en el primer día de nuestra relación—Harry lo miró extrañado—¿Acaso no te dieron la clase de educación sexual en Hogwarts? Que estoy diciendo, es obvio que no por tu cara—Viendo la cara de frustración de Harry, Severus agregó—Me refiero a que siendo perseguido por un maniático, el sexo debió ser lo último que pasó por tu mente—.

Severus se volvió a acostar al lado de Harry, mientras este se acurrucaba y Severus lo tomaba entre sus brazos, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre Harry, “abrazando” con ella la parte baja del hombre. Harry se sentía tan amado al sentir el calor de su amante—No, el sexo era lo último que pensaba. Cho y Ginny fueron… no sé… en su momento sentí que me gustaban pero luego era… extraño, como si algo faltara ¿Entiendes? —.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente—Harry continuo.

—Entonces no, no recibí la clase de educación sexual, pero sabía sobre las enfermedades porque Hermione me explico eso luego de que la encontré en la parte de atrás del campo de quidditch junto con Ron. No te diré como los encontré pero su explicación fue lo más cercano a “la charla”, pero Hermione no me dijo que podía embarazarme siendo un hombre—.

Severus apretó un poco cerca a Harry, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su cabello—No es tan fácil, el “portador” debe ser un mago poderoso y tú lo eres. Aunque me gustaría que a futuro formáramos una familia, apenas hemos superado el primer obstáculo. Se que te quiero conmigo para siempre, pero me gustaría primero casarme contigo antes de siquiera pensar en embarazarte. O que tu prefieras que yo sea el portador. Creo que mi nivel de magia me permitiría ser un portador si prefieres que yo lleve a nuestros hijos—.

—No, no. Estoy bien conmigo siendo el portador, y por ahora, me gusta mucho este arreglo, contigo llevándome, pero no me molestaría probar llevarte en el futuro—Harry sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Severus—Sev, te amo. Quería decírtelo sin el veritaserum en mi sistema—.

Severus respondió a la sonrisa con otra, que aunque Harry no pudo ver, podía sentir de alguna forma—Lo sé, yo también te amo—Severus besó a Harry en la cabeza y ambos empezaron a sumirse en un dulce sueño.

Horas después, ambos hombres estarían usando la caja de “juguetes” que Hermione le había dado a Severus de regalo. Las fresas resultaron en un erótico juego de “decorando a Harry” que termino en otra follada y un par de buenos orgasmos.

El resto de la noche, el contenido de la caja fue usado en su totalidad y tanto Harry como Severus quedaron exhaustos pero muy satisfechos. Harry ahora tenía marcas de amor en todo el cuerpo excepto la cara, mientras Severus tenía algunas marcas de amor en el cuello, también tenía toda la espalda llena de rasguños luego de que una de las muchas folladas que le dio a Harry, este se volvió un poco “salvaje”. Lo consideraba justo por dejar su “marca” en su amante.

Ambos durmieron alrededor del amanecer y no se levantarían hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo. Afuera, la nieve cubría la casa de Snape dándole una curiosa apariencia de casita de jengibre y ambos hombres no podían haber tenido una navidad más mágica que esta.


	7. Capítulo 7

Mientras Harry y Severus dormían de sus actividades amatorias, las mujeres que integraban el clan Weasley, junto con su asociada Luna Lovegood, estaban felices de que Harry no hubiera aparecido por el flu, o les hubiera enviado un aullador. Eso era una buena señal, que indicaba que si todo salía como habían planeado, tanto Harry como Severus ahora estaban en pareja y durmiendo juntos, y en el peor de los casos, ya habían empezado a hablar y decidido darse una oportunidad de conocerse.

Ginny había notado poco antes del divorcio que Harry conservaba un libro chamuscado de pociones. Estaba tan quemado que parecía un carbón rectangular más que un libro y la portada era de un tomo de ese libro particular de al menos 6 décadas atrás. Hablo de esto con Hermione y ella le dijo que se trataba del libro de “El Príncipe Mestizo”.

Cuando el divorcio de concreto, Ginny le sacó toda la historia a Hermione y esta le contó de como ayudo a Harry en pociones, como había hechizos muy útiles en él y luego, como fue que Harry se deshizo de él, para finalmente recuperarlo durante las reparaciones de Hogwarts, que se llevaron casi la mitad de la fortuna Potter, luego de que el Ministerio apenas tuviera suficiente para ayudar a reparar su edificio, San Mungo y el Callejón Diagon.

Harry volvió a salvar el día una vez más al donar la mitad de su fortuna para que el castillo volviera a funcionar. Y según Hermione, aprovecho esas reparaciones para escabullirse a la Sala de los Requerimientos y recuperar ese libro. El libro ahora era inútil, pero era un vínculo poderoso con su autor: Severus Snape.

Eso le dio la pauta a Ginny de que Harry estaba, sino enamorado, al menos altamente interesado en el ex-profesor de pociones.

Ginny observo durante suficiente tiempo las pocas interacciones que tuvieron con el profesor y se dio cuenta de que Harry actuaba como atontado cuando el hombre estaba cerca. Sumando esas actitudes con esa pequeña sonrisa que Harry tenía cuando escuchaba algo, cualquier pequeño pedazo de información sobre Snape, era claro que Harry sentía algo más profundo que un mero enamoramiento.

Días atrás, cuando Hermione mencionó en una visita a la Madriguera, que se había topado con Snape en el bazar, Ginny la llevó aparte y le saco toda la historia, para luego diseccionar cada pequeño detalle junto con Hermione. La información de Hermione confirmaba que había un interés mutuo. Ahora solo era cuestión de como juntar a esos dos.

Las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban más ayuda y trajeron a su “aquelarre” a Fleur y Molly. Luego, de alguna forma, Luna Lovegood se presentó y armaron un plan. Una parte de las brujas trabajaría con Harry y la otra con Snape. Los empujarían a convivir y acercarse.

Pero conforme pasaron los días, era frustrante ese baile que ambos hacían alrededor del otro y una de ellas, Luna, tomó Multijugos y actuó como un hombre “muy interesado” en Harry. Un estímulo que impulsara a Severus a tomar la iniciativa.

Las 5 brujas pensaron que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y fue doblemente frustrante ver a Harry volver a huir de sus sentimientos, retraerse y aislarse. Hermione pensó que Snape debía estar en la misma situación, pensando seguramente que había confundido las obvias señales de Harry.

Inesperadamente, fue Molly quién sugirió no dejarles espacio para ocultarse. Las otras 4 pensaron que eso demasiado maquiavélico y recordaron de quién era madre Molly (Fred y George), sabiendo que quizás, esa era la única opción que les quedaba por jugar.

Luna consiguió una caja con múltiples cosas para una noche erótica, Fleur preparo el veritaserum, Hermione fue a una sex-shop a pedir ideas de “regalo navideño” y le sugirieron atar manos y pies con un “moño lindo”. Molly preparo el escenario y las cajas, mientras Ginny tenía la tarea de noquear a su ex-esposo.

Al parecer, el escenario había funcionado y esos dos ya debían estar juntos o en vía de estarlo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta resonaron durante la preparación de la cena ese día de Navidad y Molly no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio quién acompañaba a su hijo de otra madre. Molly y Harry se encargaron de las presentaciones, los otros dos hijos de Harry fueron agradables con Snape, decidiendo que si a Albus le agradaba, debía ser alguien agradable.

Snape estaba claramente incómodo, pero las marcas de amor y la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Harry cuando lo veía, le decían claramente a las brujas que Harry había recibido justo lo que quería por Navidad.

Amor.


	8. Epílogo

La casa de Severus y Harry estaba llena de gente. Lo que era bastante inusual a pesar de que los tres hijos de Harry vivían con ellos. Como Harry ya se había retirado del servicio activo en los Aurores (finalmente de forma oficial), se había convertido en el “padre que se queda en casa” y Ginny, su ex-esposa, se había volcado en su carrera con más ahínco, sabiendo que Harry cuidaría a los hijos de ambos.

La pareja de Harry, Severus, trabajaba en un horario fijo y algunos pedidos especiales por vía lechuza, de forma que los dos hombres tenían una rutina, y mucho más ahora que estaban esperando a su primer hijo juntos, y el medio hermano de los tres primeros hijos de Harry.

El embarazo de Harry, sin embargo, no estaba en los planes. La relación de Harry y Severus había empezado lento, pero luego de un mes juntos, ambos decidieron que no tenían por qué contenerse y buscaron una casa donde pudieran vivir juntos, ya que sus casas actuales no tenían suficientes recamaras para los hijos de Harry y un cuarto de visitas para cuando Ginny quisiera un lugar cerca de sus hijos.

Grimmauld Place había sido demolida hasta los cimientos desde que estaba casado con Ginny y reconstruida como un hogar sin la mancha de la magia oscura, pero Harry quería que ella se quedara esa casa. Para sus hijos ya tenía fideicomisos y casas que heredarles en su adultez, así que quería que la mujer que le dio a sus maravillosos niños, tuviera algo propio.

La elección de casa de los dos hombres fue bastante fácil con el agente de bienes raíces correcto. Habían comprado una casa con bastante jardín y una hectárea de campo alrededor. A Harry siempre le gusto la Madriguera y esperaba una casa similar aunque sin tantos cuartos y en ángulos menos imposibles.

Sus hijos amaron la casa cuando la vieron, pareciendo una especie de cabaña de bosque, y cuando nevaba, parecía estar glaseada.

Viendo que la vida de ambos, viviendo juntos y felices, era casi perfecta, Severus pensó en que, aunque llevaban poco de estar juntos, quería compartir la vida con Harry y se le propuso en una cena que organizo por el cumpleaños de Harry.

Harry había dicho que sí.

Sin embargo, esa misma felicidad fue lo que trajo a su hijo, ya que Harry, mientras caminaban buscando un lugar donde Aparecerse luego de la cena, vio una especie de “claro” en medio de un montón de árboles en el parque cercano al restaurante y arrastro a Severus hacia ahí. El sexo fue salvaje e impetuoso… y sin protección.

Un mes después de comprometerse, Harry empezó a sentir nauseas mientras olía el café de Severus. Luego vomito el poco desayuno que logro comer. Severus pensó que Harry había contraído algún bicho muggle y lo llevó a San Mungo. Una hora después, Severus era el que estaba desmayado en medio del consultorio del sanador, mientras Harry sonreía y estaba radiante de felicidad.

1 mes de embarazo, eso había dicho el sanador. Harry tenía un mes de embarazo, días más, días menos. No necesitan hacer cuentas para saber que su hijo había sido concebido la misma noche en que habían decidido que querían unir sus vidas.

Un año después de esa primera navidad juntos, Severus se maravillaba de cómo había cambiado su solitaria vida. Ahora estaba comprometido con el amor de su vida, estaban esperando un hijo y tenía amigos que jamás pensó que podrían serlo.

Su casa estaba llena de personas, desde sus “suegros” Molly y Arthur, quienes mimaban a los “futuros hijos” de Severus y le hablaban al hinchado vientre de Harry, diciéndole a su hijo por nacer que el siguiente año le darían su primer regalo hasta los amigos de Harry quienes lo habían aceptado en su círculo.

James y Albus estaban cerca de Harry mientras le decían a su hermanito que cuando saliera, serían los mejores hermanos mayores, y la pequeña Lily aun no sabía qué hacer, pero abrazaba mucho a su papa Harry diciéndole que querría mucho a la pequeña. Lily estaba convencida de que su hijo sería una niña.

La casa olía a galletas recién horneadas, había conversaciones alegres que llenaban la sala de alegría y Harry lo miraba con amor desde el sillón donde estaba sentado. Severus convoco un puff enorme que habían comprado, lo puso al lado del sillón y ayudo a su futuro esposo a levantarse. Severus se sentó en el puff y coloco a Harry en medio de sus piernas. A Harry le encantaba estar sentado así, con Severus abrazándolo por detrás y proveyéndole un delicioso calor corporal.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, abrazado por Severus, Harry tuvo pensamientos similares a los de Severus acerca de la vida que llevaba ahora y no podía estar más feliz. La siguiente navidad estaría casado con el amor de su vida y tendría un pequeño sol que les daría aun más alegría.

Sus pensamientos en estos momentos, es que la navidad era ahora su fiesta favorita. Le trajo todo lo que deseaba en la vida: amor y una familia.


End file.
